


The Doctor is In

by MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy/pseuds/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy
Summary: “I really don’t think that’s going to fit.”“Of course it will. Just push.”





	The Doctor is In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olderbynow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olderbynow/gifts).



> This is utter brain candy, but who doesn't need more Mac in their fics?

Phryne Fisher wasn’t one to pry into other people’s private affairs. That is unless a case or someone’s safety was on the line. The latter is how she found herself creeping along in the morgue after hours on catlike feet.

She had stopped by the morgue that evening to check on Mac. Mac had been keeping odd hours of late and she was concerned for her friend. The door to the outer morgue office was unlocked, so Phryne easily made her way to the inner office where Mac often hid from the hospital bureaucrats. 

Suddenly, Phryne heard a grunt and the sound of something, or someone, forcefully hitting wood, followed by a very colorful expletive that Phryne hadn’t heard since her days in Collingwood. Bert and Cec knew better than to throw out that kind of salty language in front of Dot and Mr. Butler. Further sounds of grunting snapped Phryne back to the present and the situation unfolding in the next room.

As Phryne was making a social call on her friend, so hadn’t packed her trusty golden revolver. However, she did have her dagger in her garter. She unsheathed it and then crept closer towards the door. The door was slightly ajar and light was spilling out. There were more slightly muffled grunts and Phryne thought she might have heard panting. 

Phryne paused in her approach. Was Mac in distress or was this perhaps an after hours assignation? After all, it had been several months since the heartbreaking loss of Daisy. Maybe Mac had met someone new? 

She tried to slow her breathing and quiet her heartbeat so she could better assess the situation. 

“Ugh, dammit!”

That was clearly a male voice. No assignation then, she must be in distress! Phryne charged forward to rescue her friend from whatever scoundrel had broken into the morgue that night. Just as she was throwing open the door she heard a calm but steely voice. In fact it was a very familiar voice.

“I really don’t think that’s going to fit.”

She burst into the room in time to hear Mac’s frustrated growl of a response. “Of course it will. Just push.”

Phryne pulled up short, swallowing her warcry so quickly that the sound that escaped was a very unusual yelp that startled Mac and one Detective Inspector Jack Robinson as they seemed to be wrestling with a large piece of furniture.

She quickly scanned the room trying to take in the scene. She noted two fedoras, two tweed jackets and two tweed vests hung tidily next to each other on the coat rack to her right. As she continued her scan she took in Mac’s ascot and Jack’s tie discarded on Mac’s desk. Her eyes settled on the sight of both Mac and Jack with their shirtsleeves rolled up and their braces down. Tendrils of Mac’s hair had come loose from it’s normally pinned confines and Jack’s waves were winning the battle against his pomade. Whatever they had been up to had caused them both to exert quite a bit of effort. Phryne noted that both were covered in a light sheen of sweat.

“Phryne! What the devil are you doing here? And I think you’ll find that blade of yours is bloody unnecessary.”

Phryne’s eyes scanned back and forth between her friend and her, whatever exactly it was that she and Jack were. She was trying to reconcile many details at once and was finding she was struggling to process them all. The evening had taken a decidedly strange turn but Phryne was never one to be out of sorts for long. Her baser half was the first to awaken and drew her eyes slowly across Jack’s disheveled form. At the moment he was holding up, rather precariously so, a rather larger filing cabinet.

For his part, Jack saw Phryne’s eyes drink in his unbuttoned shirt and forearms and thought he had perhaps never felt quite so naked in her presence and that was after she’d seen him in his bathing costume at Queenscliff. He cleared his throat and worked his jaw as if it could straighten out his uncharacteristically untidy appearance. 

“Well, as long as you're here Miss Fisher, perhaps you would do me the kindness of explaining to Doctor MacMillan how this cabinet may just be slightly larger than its intended location.”

Mac made an inarticulate, but clearly dismissive retort. “I believe you will find that sliding things into tight spaces is often what a doctor does, Inspector. And you’ll find that I am better than most.”

It was now Phryne’s turn to let out an inarticulate and markedly unladylike noise. The nature of the innuendo sent a flood of blood to Jack’s ears but otherwise he tried to retain his composure. The slight turn of his lips indicated he most definitely was in on the joke. Phryne and Mac looked at each other and even Mac had to laugh at her unintended entendre and the absurdity of the situation they currently all found themselves in that evening.

“Well, we still don’t know why you’re here Phryne, but we can all chat about that over a whiskey after we slide this bloody cabinet in place. Now come over her and help Jack slide it in!”

“Oh, well when you put it like that.”

Jack tried clearing his throat again and Mac’s eye roll at the two of them was almost audible. It wasn’t the evening she’d planned, but Phryne reminded herself she wasn’t one for making plans in the first place. The journey was far more interesting.


End file.
